Juniper Charming
Juniper Ilyssa Charming, also known as Juniper Charmson, [she/her] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the disowned and estranged daughter of a King Charming and a former student of Ever After High Juniper would technically be in her Classic Year had she stayed in school, but she dropped out half-way into her Legacy Year to do what she always wanted; traveling. Her parents did not support her and immediately disowned her, leaving her with literally nothing. Luckily, her paternal grandparents were very supportive and pay for all her expenses. While the Royal-Rebel Debate, wasn't around when she first started, Juniper proudly aligns with the Rebels, believing that everyone should have their own choice in their path of life. She took a risk and now does what she loves doing, traveling. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Juniper was born to King Easton Charming and Queen Journey Charming, the younger sister of Princess Kaelyn and Prince Liam and the older sister of Prince AJ. As a young child, Juniper's always had a vast interest in countries and cultures. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year She entered Ever After High with no set destiny and by the end of her first year, she still didn't have a set destiny and she was fine with it. Legacy Year Juniper's dream to travel continued but she stayed in school to please her parents. Her grandparents always told her to follow her dream and that was what she wanted. After a few months, Juniper couldn't take it and dropped out and pursued her dream to travel. Her parents did not support her one bit and disowned her, leaving her with nothing. Her grandparents, Colton and Sienna, instead took her into their castle and fully supported her dream, helping pay for her expenses. Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Juniper has a light skin tone with short, platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She used to wear teal-blue colors but now wears more casual clothing with jeans. Hobbies & Interests Traveling Ever since she was young, Juniper's had a thing for traveling. She loves going to new places and learning about their culture. Powers & Abilities Skillset * Horseback riding * Extensive knowledge of cultures Fairy Tale - Princess Charming How Does the Story Go? The damsel-in-distress, persecuted maiden, or princess in jeopardy is a classic theme in world literature, art, film, and video games. This trope usually involves a beautiful or innocent young woman, placed in a dire predicament by a villain or monster, and who requires a male hero to achieve her rescue. After rescuing her, the hero often obtains her hand in marriage. She has become a stock character of fiction, particularly of melodrama. Though she is usually human, she can also be of any other species, including fictional or folkloric species; and even divine figures such as an angel, spirit, or deity. How does Juniper Fit Into It? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Quotes Trivia * Her full name is Juniper Ilyssa Charming. ** The name Juniper comes from the English word for the type of tree, derived ultimately from Latin iuniperus. ** The name Ilyssa is an English name. ** The name Charming comes from the fact that she is Princess Charming, even, former. ** When she is out traveling, she uses the name "Juniper Charmson". ** The name Charmson comes from the usual meanings of "son of". * Her favorite color(s) are teal blue and light aquamarine blue. * She is bisexual. * Her Mirror Blog name is [[Juniper Charming/Mirror Blog|'@AdventuresWithJuniper']], which she has started to Vlog about. * Juniper is no longer a member of the royal family as her parents disowned her once she dropped out. She is fully supported by her siblings and grandparents, who she stays with when she visits. Notes * She was inspired, appearance-wise, by Dove Cameron, who would also be her Voice Actress. * As of August 22, 2019, Juniper has gone through four name changes; Alexandria, Adelaide, Eleanor, and Payton. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Charmings Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:English Category:Bisexual